


通往金蝶游乐场3-贝蕾尔

by Naien59



Series: 通往金蝶游乐场 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 有私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: 时尚艾欧泽亚剧组内部设定的衍生文写这篇的时候我还是一个金发的猫男（对，没错，最后把人丢去喂鳄鱼的就是我）





	通往金蝶游乐场3-贝蕾尔

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 喜欢的话请点一下kudo，或者给我一个评论吧^ v ^

私设物品：  
沐浴露是一种洗澡用的炼金药剂，同理可知洗发露（懒得想名字）

夜晚的黄金港总是无比热闹的，时艾楼更是如此。时艾楼总是让人又爱又怕。爱的，当然是里面有会让你无比舒心的服务。怕的，自然是这种服务会成为不知不觉吸干你的家产的害虫。但是，总归是没有多少人敢在这里闹事的。先不说时艾楼是斧头帮的财产，就算是陪客的店员也没有多少是弱者。  
但说到陪客的店员就不得不提到这里的花魁——贝蕾尔。很多喜欢他的人称他为黄金港的瑰宝。有人甚至能为了见上贝蕾尔一面不惜危险和艰苦从遥远的海域赶过来。花魁虽然接客，但似乎一直没有和客人上过床——想要强迫他的都被打手拎出来扔出了时艾楼。在赌坊里甚至有了关于花魁初夜的赌局。

“还有赌局啊，真是无聊”穿着奥黛的银发猫魅端正地坐在窗前，手上拿着的白纸上完整的列出了赌局的详细信息，“哈——竟然还有赌我会被谁拿下的……黄金港的商人和住民这么无聊吗。我怎么会被人拿下。”  
他放下纸，从窗口俯览渐渐昏黄下来的天色以及黄金港逐渐亮起的灯火。  
“我可是，贝蕾尔啊”他低声喃喃道，随即像是在确认什么似的声音有些颤抖，“时间快到了。”

时间快到了，要到贝蕾尔出现的时间了。几乎所有人都在等待着那道美丽身影的出现，无人在意今夜是否有人会在这里倾家荡产只为了买上贝蕾尔的那么几句话。  
突然一瞬间，灯暗了下来。贝蕾尔依靠着沙发被抬上了舞台。白色闪亮的灯光在舞台两侧对准了坐在中央的贝蕾尔。  
他穿着那件白色的奥黛，翘着他穿着过膝靴的长腿，隐隐约约似乎能在高开衩处看到那隐藏在衣服里的黑色三角裤。他半阖着眼睛，手里拿着的扇子微微掩盖住下半张脸，似是无比正经，但又露出一点涂着口红的嘴角勾引台下的客人浮想联翩。  
很快，今晚的客人已经定了下来，主持人走到贝蕾尔身边俯身询问可否。贝蕾尔睁开眼睛，他那对异色眼睛仔细打量了一番将和他渡过这个夜晚的男人，随后颔首同意了，台下几乎立刻响起了一阵叹息。  
贝蕾尔站起身，他对那名客人伸出手，牵着他往自己的房间走去。他的房间里只有很少的一些家具，一张双人床，床头柜，一张书桌，两个柜子和一个靠窗的小沙发。客人有些好奇地打量着这个房间，然后很快被贝蕾尔拉着坐到了床边。  
说真的，对这名客人贝蕾尔是由一些好感的。他是一名有着清澈眼神的男性精灵，简单打过造型的中长发，带着一顶黑色的绅士帽，穿着一身名贵的定做西装。和他上床贝蕾尔都不会介意，更何况只是单纯的聊聊天。贝蕾尔在身侧的尾巴在空中挥舞了两下，他觉这得或许会是一个愉快的夜晚。  
精灵的名字叫做阿方索，是在各地做生意的人。不知道是因为商人都非常的会说话还是因为什么，贝蕾尔只觉得和他聊天非常开心。甚至脸上露出自己都毫无察觉的大幅度的笑容。他身体前倾，这是一个倾听的姿势，他有些被阿方索讲述的各地的故事吸引了。  
途中有侍者进来换了一次茶水并上了几道小菜甜点。贝蕾尔端起茶壶倒下两杯有着浓郁芳香的茶。由于阿方索的要求，贝蕾尔只是讲他的茶水放在了桌上，自己双手端起茶杯小口小口地喝着。

但是没过一会儿，贝蕾尔觉得自己有些热，在询问了阿方索的意见后他将窗户拉开了半扇，这一开始确实缓解了贝蕾尔的热度，但很快燥热更加凶猛的吞噬着贝蕾尔的身体感官。贝蕾尔突然想起来了这种感觉是什么——发情期。  
不，虽然说是时间快到了，但是自己从来没有提前发情这种事，那么很明显就是有人做了什么。贝蕾尔下意识的就看了一眼阿方索，虽然自己还是蛮喜欢他的，但是如果真的是他做的，那就必须清理掉。贝蕾尔收敛起眼底的那一丝冷意，红着脸坐回了阿方索的旁边，端起他的茶杯放在阿方索的手里。  
“喝点茶吧，我很喜欢你的故事，但是也不必这么卖力的和我讲述。”甚至不用贝蕾尔再劝，阿方索对贝蕾尔道了谢端起茶杯喝下了茶。  
“这个味道...”阿方索瞳孔一缩，放下茶杯仔细打量了贝蕾尔一番，“你有没有身体不适？”  
贝蕾尔歪头眨眨眼表示自己的疑惑，但是脸上的红晕似乎将他出卖了。  
“里面似乎有加上一些料…我会先走的，需要我帮你喊一下侍者吗？”阿方索迟疑了一下就立刻做出了决定，他没有注意到贝蕾尔的笑容和逐渐明亮的眼睛。  
他拉住站起身的精灵的衣角，在他带着疑问回头的时候一个用力将人拉倒在床。  
贝蕾尔骑在阿方索的腰部位置，尾巴在他身后兴奋的胡乱甩动。他昂起头像是骄傲的豹子俯视着自己身下的猎物。他双手按住阿方索起伏的胸膛感受逐渐变快的心跳。  
“你也喝了...你想怎么解决呢？”舔了下自己红润的嘴唇，贝蕾尔注意到阿方索的呼吸好像瞬间变得急促。或许是为自己的魅力感到满意，贝蕾尔俯下身，赏给了阿方索一个轻吻。只是一个轻吻，就像是躺在野外的花丛里，有风吹过的时候在唇上点了一下的花朵。而这个轻吻却让阿方索的情欲高昂起来，最直观表现出这点的就是他下身束缚在裤子里的阴茎硬的发疼。  
贝蕾尔的尾巴触碰到了那凸起的部分，他轻笑一声，让尾巴施加了一些力道在那一块摩擦。阿方索闷哼一声，抓住了贝蕾尔毛绒绒的尾巴，被抓住弱点的贝蕾尔一颤，瞪了阿方索一眼。但贝蕾尔似乎不知道他化完妆有些微红的眼角去瞪人是一副多么诱人的样子，反而更像是撒娇着求欢的猫。  
阿方索揽住他的腰，双手从腰抚摸到他的尾尖。这种安抚的动作放在这种场景下是多么的色情。贝蕾尔被摸的腰都软了下来，他有些不乐意主动权不在这里的这种感觉，他拍开阿方索的手，离开了他的身上。  
“脱掉”贝蕾尔命令阿方索脱掉自己的衣服，不知道出于什么心理，贝蕾尔并没有去伺候客人脱下衣服。只是将他脱下的衣物都整齐的架起来放进了衣柜。很快，阿方索就只剩下了一条四角裤还在自己身上。  
贝蕾尔拉着阿方索的手让他在床下铺有地毯的那一面坐下，然后自己跪了下来埋在人腿间舔舐着被内裤包裹着的东西。阿方索好像在来之前洗过了澡，下身并没有很浓重的味道，反倒是带着一点沐浴露的香味。因此贝蕾尔只做了一下心理准备便毫不介意的张嘴叼住他内裤的边缘，在阿方索的配合下很顺利的将他的内裤半脱了下来，一脱离内裤的束缚暴露在空气里，精灵的巨根看起来似乎又硬了一些。  
贝蕾尔瞪大眼睛盯着这和精灵的外表完全不符的长度，他眨眨眼，决定还是遵从自己一开始的想法。贝蕾尔抓住它，伸出舌头在巨根的顶部摩擦了两下，感受到阴茎在自己手里跳动了一下，他就像是受到了鼓舞似的张嘴试图将阿方索的巨根含住。这不是一件轻松的事情，或许是和精灵腿长手长同一个原因，精灵阴茎的平均水准比起其他种族也更高一些。做不到全部含住的贝蕾尔只能先含住顶端然后慢慢在抽插的动作中一点一点吞得更深。  
让传说中的花魁跪在自己的腿间服务自己，更何况贝蕾尔的技术并不差。这对阿方索来说是来自视觉和感觉的双重考验——或许还带了点听觉，毕竟吮吸阴茎的声音也是无比色情的。阿方索在这种情况下并没有坚持很久，察觉到他想射出来的花魁虽然迅速的吐出了他的性器，但是并没有完全避过白浊，贝蕾尔下意识的闭上了眼睛，精液射在了他的脸上。阿方索的呼吸一窒，他脸通红，几乎不敢直视贝蕾尔的脸。  
身为花魁的贝蕾尔本就长得极其好看，而那张无比纯洁，看久了就像是见到天使的脸上露出了无辜的表情。这本就是极具杀伤力的场景，沾染在他脸上的精液却给他平添了几分色情。像是在引诱纯洁的天使为自己堕落，阿方索的内心被愧疚和兴奋弄得无比纠结。贝蕾尔感觉到阿方索久久没有动静，抹掉了脸上的一部分精液然后睁开眼。  
“怎么了吗？”贝蕾尔歪着头带着点好奇盯着阿方索。  
精灵深吸了一口气，告罪一声，抓住贝蕾尔的手把他拉起来压在床上。他抓住贝蕾尔的尾巴撸了下，然后顺着尾根将手伸进了贝蕾尔的内裤。  
贝蕾尔低喘了一声，发情期的情欲几乎将被精灵指尖的热度挑起。他下意识的动了动腰，让自己的臀部在精灵的掌心摩擦。阿方索按住他的腰，让他不要在自己的怀里乱动，食指插入了贝蕾尔的后穴，然后他感受到了贝蕾尔后穴的柔软。感觉到手指进去的干涩，贝蕾尔指了指床头柜。阿方索会意，抽出手指，从床头柜里拿出了一个小罐子。  
“快点，进来吧。”贝蕾尔的尾巴已经高高翘起，前面翘起的阴茎更是将三角裤两侧顶出了空隙。他翻过身趴在床上翘起屁股，掀开自己的衣服，漏出半包裹屁股的豹纹三角裤。他背对着阿方索，遮住自己已经羞红的脸摇了摇尾巴——完完全全是邀请的意思。  
阿方索扒下他的贝蕾尔的内裤，再次伸出食指，挖上一坨润滑油插入贝蕾尔的后穴。这一次毫无阻碍的插到了底。很快，后穴就已经扩张到了三指可以插入的程度了，贝蕾尔已经被情欲淹没，尾巴都缠住了阿方索的小臂，嘴里甚至讲不出一句完整的话。只是不停的要求阿方索快点进来插入他。  
阿方索抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎对准一开一合的后穴猛地插入。贝蕾尔颤抖了一下，将头埋进了枕头。阿方索有些好奇，但是往他身下一摸便明白了原因。在丝毫没有被碰过的情况下，贝蕾尔被插射了出来。  
很快贝蕾尔缓了过来，他收紧臀部的肌肉：“再来”  
被夹了一下催促的阿方索几乎眼睛都红了。他抓住贝蕾尔的腰，用力抽插着。他一次插得比一次更深。贝蕾尔不得不双手抓紧着枕头好像这样就能稳住身体，但是一次一次的顶弄让身体一点一点往前挪动。而快顶到床头的时候阿方索一个用力将贝蕾尔拽了回去，这样的动作再加上阿方索比先前更加往深处进攻的插入，让贝蕾尔惊叫一声，再一次射了出来。

发情期的猫魅似乎无法把控住自己的射精和高潮欲望。最终当阿方索射出来的时候，贝蕾尔已经因为多次的高潮以及做爱的快感几乎晕死过去。阿方索小心地退出那温暖的通道，随着他的阴茎离开的是他刚刚射进去的还温热的精液。阿方索咽了咽唾沫，控制住自己的欲望将贝蕾尔放进有温水的浴缸。贝蕾尔迷茫的睁开眼睛，看了阿方索一会儿好像才回过神自己先前做了什么。他有些不好意思的别开视线，然后清了清嗓子。  
“阿方索，可以拜托你离开顺带帮我告知侍者一声到我这来吗？”

“所以说，究竟是怎么回事”贝蕾尔坐在窗前，手撑在床沿上托着下巴。发情期刚过的他带着一丝慵懒的感觉，似乎在发情期就透支了之后的体力一般。  
站在他侧面的金发猫男——西撒，轻轻抚摸了一下长靴上的匕首：“那个啊，一个变态本来觉得那晚能拍下你的，所以收买了侍者给你下了药。”他微微侧了一下脸，纸窗的投影在他脸上打出了一些花纹，“不过也真是无聊，我才用鞭子抽了几下就全招了——不管是侍者还是那个变态。”  
“然后人呢？”  
“然后？变成鳄鱼排泄物了吧已经。”  
“是吗”贝蕾尔轻轻一笑，他看到了街上走着的那名精灵商人。  
他也不过是一次的客人罢了。


End file.
